Soraka's First Party
by SmutKnight
Summary: Soraka has never seemed to really 'fit in' when it came to social circles within the Summoner's Institute. Pressured by her fellow Star Guardian's, she reluctantly attends a Pyjama party. Finding herself befriending three Summoners, soon enough it's just them left... This story is a commission!


Soraka sat nervously at the bar of the Summoner's Institute, fiddling with the cream coloured envelope in her hands. The golden ink upon its surface glinted everytime she twisted it anxiously around in her hands. To her right sat Janna who was excitedly reading the content of her own letter emblazoned with the same gold ink, on her right sat Lux who was clapping her hands together with excitement.

"You are formally invited to a pyjama party to celebrate the end of the season!" The wind spirit announced giddily, her pale blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

"From 8 till late on the 10th, won't you join us: Summoners and Champions alike for a fun filled evening! Rest assured, alcohol and snacks will be provided for free to anyone and everyone in their pyjamas! Hope to see you there, yours faithfully Douglas." Janna continued, placing the letter flat against the bar top, looking to her friends with an enthusiastic smile upon her lips.

"Oh it's one of Douglas' parties? We have to go!" Lux bubbled back, grabbing Soraka's shoulder and playfully rocking her back and forth. Soraka turned and smiled at her weakly, unable to hide her comparatively low levels of enthusiasm. She quickly turned her attention back to the sealed invitation in her hands. Lux frowned slightly at the woman's lack of passion for such an event, and looked at Janna with some confusion. Janna rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, knowing full well the shy girl's propensity for avoiding any and all social get-togethers.

Soraka bit her lip slightly, embarrassment weighing heavily on her slender frame as she knew exactly what her friends were undoubtedly questioning without so much as looking at them. Whenever there was such an event she always seemed to be invited, but without fail she would always chicken out at the last minute. It's not that Soraka didn't like people, in fact it was quite the opposite. She adored people of all shapes and sizes, positively enchanted by their varying personalities and mannerisms, fascinated with the way mortals chose to lead their lives. But that was just the thing, she always felt like an outsider looking in. She was a celestial, and despite the human-like physical form she'd chosen to take to help those across Runeterra, people still behaved a little… odd around her.

Anyone she would meet on her travels, be they humble merchants, zealous warriors or noble aristocrats, they'd all treat her like she was an imposing authority figure. That wasn't to say that they feared her, in fact most of them loved her. But it was never an equal encounter, she was always submitted to for being this 'higher power' and treated as a deity to be revered and not a person to simply make pleasant conversation with. Of course in her time here at the Institute she had befriended all manner of champions, after all within the league they were all equals and peers. But even here among equals, Summoners and even some Champions tended to tiptoe around her as if she were some vengeful goddess.

She was thankful for her friendships with Lux and Janna and many other champions here at the Institute. She found herself being involved in conversations, plans and even just plain old gossip as if she was just another (less than) ordinary person. For some like Janna, who were accustomed to beings such as herself, it was natural. For mortals such as Lux and her brother, however, the relationship had taken time to ease into and for them to get comfortable with her presence. Even now she'd catch Garen sitting up straighter or limiting his use of expletives if she joined their table. Truth be told, she found herself closest to her fellow supports, a shared kinship found in fulfilling a role so important yet so undesired. She had particularly found great friendship in Braum, one of the few people she would shyly approach out in public for a pleasant chat. Her status as a celestial didn't matter to him, he just wanted to listen to her problems or worries and offer any advice he could. She smirked. Kind hearted folk like him being the reason she had endeavoured to walk among the mortals to begin with.

She gasped slightly, nearly jumping out of her seat as Janna gently touched her arm.

"You ok sweetie?" Janna asked with a little concern, noticing that she had been sitting there silently for some time. Soraka's purple cheeks grew a shade redder as she realised she had jumped at nothing, gripping the letter tight in her hands.

"I know you're excited about it but I just…" Soraka began, not finding adequate words to describe the shyness and loneliness that came with summoner's treating you like they would their mother or a similar female authority figure. She just wanted to be able to enjoy herself as an equal without people fussing over her. Lux gripped her hand supportively, using her thumb to rub the back of her hand comfortingly as she began to speak.

"I know you can be a tad shy with this kind of thing, but Douglas' parties are legendary! He always books out the top floor of the Institute for the night and him and his friends are all support mains so you'd be in good company!" Lux explained, smiling as sweetly as she could manage, desperate not to scare her timid friend off of the idea. Janna joined in with her friends' supportiveness of the unsocial celestial.

"And besides, there's enough of us Star Guardians going that we can wear our matching pyjamas together! We promise that even if you find it too difficult to talk to anyone else, at the very least Lux, Sarah and I will keep you company." She added, in an equally comforting tone of voice, desperate for Soraka to attend such a gathering for once. Soraka opened her mouth to protest, but a curious eyebrow was raised instead as a question left her lips.

"Sarah? Why would Sarah be there she's an ADC not a support." Soraka asked with a little confusion. The two women laughed gently, surprised by the naivety of their friend.

"Sarah always gets invited to these kinds of things, after all most Summoners can't keep their eyes off of her, well." Janna explained, whistling as she pantomimed large breasts with her hands, causing a giggle from all three of them.

"Well, that and now that we've got a few couples in the bottom lane, most ADCs are invited just to keep Senna and Rakan happy. I just hope Xayah doesn't get drunk again and start accusing people of staring at her man." Lux clarified, a hint of annoyance in her voice as she remembered Xayah prodding her and telling her to keep her eyes to herself. Despite the fact Rakan was topless and dancing on a table whooping and hollering at the time.

Soraka smiled at such silliness, her smile fading into pensiveness as she slowly opened her invite, reading the same writing that Janna had previously read aloud from hers. Folding the paper neatly in half once more, she breathed a deep sigh, before lifting her head and addressing her friends once more.

"Ok, I'll go. But just uh, promise you won't abandon me Ok?" She requested timidly, fearful at the thought of being left alone in a room full of Summoners. Both women cheered excitedly, embracing her as they shared a group hug. Soraka blushed, thankful for such supportive colleagues. From the other side of the bar, Yasuo scowled at the jovial women, muttering to himself as he drowned his winrate away with saké.

In the days leading up to the party Soraka only found her anxiousness increasing. Her fellow supports celebrated the news that she would be joining them as they passed by, causing a hot wave of self-consciousness to wash over her, having never liked to be the centre of attention. As the morning of the fateful day dawned, Soraka struggled to even set hoof in the Institute itself. She paused at the entryway, a chipper Quinn strolling ahead of her, cheerfully discussing the latest patch notes with her bird.

She felt her legs turn to jelly, and just as she was about to turn away and head home, she felt a strong familiar hand upon her shoulder. Easily frightened, Soraka jumped with a pitiful squeak leaving her mouth, causing Braum to chuckle heartily.

"Such a wonderful morning! Let us hope for a long day of fighting!" The Freljordian announced gleefully, walking ahead of her and holding the door open. She followed suit, nervously rubbing her arm with her hand. Braum of course noticed her shy demeanor, noting that it was even less confident than usual. He waited for her to enter the building, scanning about the great hall to ensure no one was watching them, before quickly ushering her off to the side next to the changing rooms. Soraka looked at the man with confusion, unsure as to why he had dragged her off to the side so urgently.

Braum held his finger out for her to wait, looking over his shoulder once more, before crouching down so that he was level with the dainty Celestial.

"You are nervous about the party later, yes?" Braum inquired, in a serious albeit hushed tone.

Soraka dropped her eyes to the floor, nodding shyly as she tried to forget the butterflies in her stomach. Braum extended his hand, placing a delicate finger under her chin to encourage her to look him in the eyes once more.

"There are many men there, Summoners and Champions, and a lot of alcohol, yes? Some of these men may get ideas. If you do not like these 'ideas', or if these men make you feel uncomfortable, you just need to wave at me." Braum instructed, clearly taking his healer's safety and comfort very seriously.

"Braum will carry them outside and have words with these men, if needed. Only two words: Ker" Braum began, turning to the side and outstretching one arm in a punching motion. "...and Pow!" He continued, uppercutting the air with his other arm before laughing heartily. Soraka couldn't help but laugh too, covering her mouth with her hand as she shooed Braum away with the other.

"I think I shall be quite alright thank you friend, though I will certainly take you up on that offer should anyone become bothersome!" She replied back sweetly, a grateful smile upon her face as Braum wandered off to greet Sejuani, the two of them disappearing into the training area for their morning sparring session.

It wasn't long before she was summoned for her first game of the day, having the rather surreal experience of Leona telling her how happy she was that she would finally be attending one of Douglas' parties, whilst simultaneously knocking her to the ground with her shield. Truth be told, as the day progressed her anxiety only served to worsen, every other summoner that played her telling her in the lobby that they were excited to spend some time with her later. She gritted her teeth though, reminded by the calming presence of attack speed Braum in the top lane that her friends would be there, and that she would be fine so long as she struggled through the initial nerves.

The day flew by as it often did for Soraka in the institute, after all she was a very approachable champion for new Summoners, as well as a safe pic for veterans and pros alike. Soon enough the games were over for the day and she found herself standing alone in one of the changing rooms, looking herself up and down in the mirror, wearing her Star Guardian nightwear. Of all her outfits, this was definitely the comfiest to wear. The white coloured onesie was soft to the touch and incredibly warm, green highlights along the sleeves and waist to match her long emerald hair. Her hair culminated in great luxurious curls against the back of her legs, her hips flanked by decorative padded wings. Her middle was adorned in a wide golden vertical stripe, her Star Guardian token resting proudly against her bust, concealing the zip beneath.

She spun in front of the mirror nervously, admiring how cute the outfit was, giggling as she spotted the silly animal face atop her hood. Filled with confidence with the adorableness of her outfit, she exited the changing room to meet the other Guardians, all ready to go in their own respective pyjamas. They travelled in a group, Lux hooking her arm around Soraka's for support, as they entered the teleporter and found themselves instantaneously in the large luxurious venue that was the top floor. Much like a smaller version of the lobby downstairs, this room was adorned with booths and sofas and all manner of tables. Unlike the lobby however, this room's bar was unmanned and fully enchanted, with drinks neatly mixing and pouring themselves. Similarly, the stark petricite walls of the downstairs hall were replaced by enchanted glass work that showed all manner of data about the game and champions themselves. Lux smiled sweetly at Soraka, guessing this must have been her first time up here.

"This is the challenger lounge, this is where all the best Summoners lurk when they're not studying strategy guides and patch notes" Lux teased, poking Soraka playfully in the side, excited that she was finally becoming an active member of their social group.

Although Soraka was present, for the first few hours of the party she acted more like a shadow than an attendee, following the guardians around and they talked to various Summoners. Soraka noticed that everyone else was drinking with abandon, and not wanting to stick out like a sore thumb, she had the bar pour her a glass of wine which she nursed for a few hours. Despite her shyness, as the night went on and more and more people began to trickle out of the party, she found herself coming out of her shell more. Perhaps it was due to the alcohol, of which she'd admittedly had a miniscule amount, but as she had never previously sampled such beverages it seemed to afflict her much more readily than the more seasoned drinkers. Or perhaps her rising courage was due to the steadily decreasing number of attendees, lessening the size of the intimidating crowd.

In anycase, she found herself chatting to Summoners of all ranks, soaking in the entertainment that was happening around her. She had made the mistake of waving cheerfully at Braum as he passed her by, chatting idly with a particularly nervous support main as she did so. Braum's eyes narrowed, and before she had realised her mistake he was stood behind the man, cracking the knuckles of his enormous fists. Soraka's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head no, waving the muscular man off whose expression instantly changed back to being jovial as he rejoined Taric and Pyke and Nautilus at the bar. Soraka had noticed a few people complaining of their drinks going missing, and upon seeing a cocktail seemingly drinking itself in a sparsely populated corner of the lounge, Soraka wondered if perhaps Evelynn had snuck into the party for the free alcohol.

After a few too many drunken attempts at flirting from an intoxicated Ezreal, Lux and the other Guardians had decided to turn in for the night. Lux's eyes brightened as she looked for Soraka, finding her happily chatting away to a Summoner about how the Institute used to allow her to give Champions mana, and how unique her kit was in that regard among the supports at the time. Rather than interrupt their conversation, noticing that the star child was practically smiling ear to ear as she spoke, she merely waved goodnight to Soraka as they headed towards the teleporter and headed home.

Unfortunately for the emerald haired attendee, it seemed the party was dying down just as she had gotten accustomed to the strange intimidating atmosphere. She sat alone at a small round table, nursing her second glass of wine with a slight frown upon her face as she watched the last large crowd of Summoner's head out of the party. She looked down at her curious crimson drink, wondering if perhaps it was time for her to head home too. When she looked up again, ready to put her glass on the side and head out, there were three Summoner's standing next to her table. She smiled sweetly at the men, holding her hand out towards the closest of them for an introductory handshake.

The closest man shook her hand firmly, a friendly smile upon his face.

"It's nice to meet you properly Soraka, my name's Douglas. I've actually played as you a fair bit before but I know how it must be, seeing and interacting with dozens of different Summoners everyday, hard to remember them all!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Soraka furrowed her brow, unsure as to why the name stuck out to her. Her eyes widened as she leapt to her feet, eagerly grabbing and shaking his hand once more.

"Oh this is your party! Thank you so much for inviting me, I've had a wonderful time." She stumbled over her words, knowing she should have approached him earlier on in the party, but being too shy to ask around for someone to point him out. Douglas raised an eyebrow, doubtful that the woman had enjoyed herself as much as she claimed. She had seen her early on in the party and to him she seemed as if she'd rather be anywhere else. Though it was true she seemed a lot more relaxed now.

"You're very welcome! May I introduce you to my friends?" He asked, moving to the side to allow the two Summoners flanking him to shake her hand. The first introduced himself as Jack, the other as Lawrence. Soraka shook their hands eagerly, a flicker of pride in her chest at being brave, meeting new people and not just leaving when the other Star Guardians left.

Soraka stood there awkwardly for a moment, noticing that they were the only ones left in the lounge. She assumed that the men were probably waiting for her to leave so they could tidy the place up ready for tomorrow morning.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's late I really must be going." Soraka admitted, feeling embarrassment flood into her cheeks. She turned to face the teleporter, but couldn't help but notice all the discarded half-drunk drinks and half eaten food.

"You're not tidying all this up yourselves are you? Would you allow me to help you gentleman? It's the least I could do for you inviting me to such a wonderful get together" She explained, not even waiting for an answer as she began picking up discarded cutlery and glassware. The men thanked her for their help, grinning at one another, appreciative of the help as all three of them were more than a little intoxicated.

As they cleaned, the three of them made light conversation with the Celestial. While it was true that as diamond rank and above Summoners, they knew everything there was to know about her as far as statistics and build paths were concerned, they knew next to nothing about the woman herself. They asked Soraka about her hobbies, which champions she liked and disliked, and what she thought of the state of the game this season. Soon enough the lounge was as pristine as when Douglas and his friends had arrived, yet by now the four of them had been enjoying their chit chat so much, that they had been standing around the bar chatting for almost half an hour now. The healer was as pleasant company as the men had hoped, her personality just as sweet and caring as her abilities in game would suggest. Soraka laughed as Jack recalled playing her full crit top lane a few seasons ago, remembering that game fondly, rather surprised by how well they had done. As she covered her mouth with her hand to shyly hide her giggle, she glanced about the now empty room, realising they had long since been finished.

"Well, I do believe we're all done! There, that didn't take too long. I just wish more people would clean up after themselves so we didn't have to!" She chuckled, the three men smiling warmly at her, unsure of how to proceed. Soraka took their silence as her que to leave.

"Well, thank you once again Douglas, and to both of you kind gentlemen too. I'll be on my way then…" She announced, tilting her head to the side slightly and closing her eyes with a grateful smile upon her lips. Lawrence elbowed Douglas slightly, nodding towards Soraka with a slight frown, urging him to do something. He got the message, and quickly looked around the bartop, spying an empty wine bottle. He grabbed it, flipping it up into the air and catching it again with a cunning smirk.

"You don't have to go just yet, after all we're all enjoying your company. Why don't we play a little party game before you go? After all, I don't think I saw you participating in any earlier on." He proposed; Soraka rubbing her arm self-consciously, ashamed of how timid she'd been. It's true, she'd never played any party games, after all she'd never been to a party before. She eyed the bottle longingly, and found herself grinning with excitement.

"I'd… love to! Though I don't know how to play, you guys will have to go easy on me." She admittedly cheerfully, clapping her hands together in front of her chest with excitement at whatever this game would bring. The men beamed at her and each other, experiencing a growing sense of excitement themselves at the prospect of playing truth or dare with the gorgeous healer. Douglas explained the rather simple rules to her as he placed the bottle in the middle of the floor. Soraka knelt on the floor opposite Lawrence, Douglas to her right and Jack to her left.

"So if you want to spin first, whoever it lands on has to choose 'Truth or Dare' and then you have to give them one. Go ahead, give it a try!" Douglas encouraged, watching as she spun the bottle excitedly. It skidded around on the wooden floor for a moment, her admittedly weak spin causing it to stop near instantly, pointing towards Lawrence.

"Ok so, I'm going to pick truth, so you get to ask me whatever you want and I have to answer truthfully" He explained, wanting the objective to be nice and clear for the inexperienced player. Soraka was grinning ear to ear, happy to be involved in something as an equal, as you tried to think of a question. She looked down at her hands quietly, the decorative sleeves of her onesie catching her eye, quickly looking to the man opposite her.

"Who here do you think has the best Pyjamas?" She asked, relieved to have been able to think of a question under pressure. Much to her surprise the men all burst into laughter, leading to some confusion for the poor girl. She wondered what was funny, then she realised that all of the men were wearing the same basic grey pyjama tops and bottoms. Blushing, she began laughing herself.

"Oh I didn't r-realise haha!" She exclaimed, joining the jovial chorus of laughter. Eventually the laughter died down enough for Lawrence to answer.

"Well I suppose they'd have to be yours!" He beamed, though he had always been a fan of the way her onesie highlighted her thighs, so even if there had been other women in pyjamas he in truth still would have picked hers.

The game continued on, fairly innocuous and harmless truths and dares here and there, Jack being dared to get them all a round of beers which resulted in the men becoming filled with yet more liquid courage. It came time for Jack to ask Douglas a truth, and Soraka listened in eagerly, thoroughly enjoying the light hearted game.

"So, how many women have you been 'successful' with here at the institute then?" He inquired, Douglas rubbing the back of his head and a hint of rosy red building in his cheeks as he answered.

"Well uh… I know it's kind of a joke that us high ranked Summoners get preferential treatment from the ladies but it's actually true. I'd need both hands to count the amount of female Summoners I've bedded just because of my rank. No champions as of yet though, but you should see the way Sona looks at me, it's only a matter of time man!" Douglas announced proudly, Jack and Lawrence both launching into roaring laughter, Douglas having been adamant Sona was into him since season 2.

Soraka laughed hesitantly, just to feel included, although she didn't really get what was funny. What did he mean by bedded? Was this some Summoner lingo she wasn't privy to? Under normal circumstances she would have remained silently confused, but whether it was the beer she had drunk half a tankard of, or the friendly company she found herself in, she decided to speak up.

"Sorry, but I don't really understand what you mean" She admitted, a shy tone of voice betraying the lack of self confidence behind the pretty woman's emerald eyes. The men looked at one another in disbelief. Everyone knew Soraka was somewhat naive and innocent, if not from her demeanor then from how soft spoken and polite she was. But did she really not know what they meant? Jack took it upon himself to clarify what exactly they were talking about to the unaware woman.

"Bedded, y'know? Taken to his chambers." He paused, no glint of realisation yet visible in the Star Guardian's eyes.

"... to have sex." Lawrence added, taking over from his unhelpful friend. Almost immediately they watched as the healer's pale cheeks flushed a vibrant shade of red. She shifted uncomfortably on her knees, her wide eyes in shock and her mouth open slightly. The men had to stifle a chuckle at how innocent she was, despite being eons older than they were. After taking a moment to compose herself, she had a nervous sip of beer before opening her mouth to speak.

"So you… these women make love to you because you are of a high rank?" Soraka inquired quietly with disbelief, suddenly feeling very out of place in the abruptly explicit topic of conversation.

"Yeah, a lot of the time they are new Summoners and are just starting out, figure getting carried a few games in return for some tail isn't a bad trade" Douglas remarked, unable to conceal the prideful smirk plastered across his face as he discussed his sexual conquests with such a cute Champion. Soraka's mouth was once again open in disbelief, no idea that such things were occuring beside the scenes in the Institute. The men couldn't help but laugh this time, and even Soraka found herself giggling at such ridiculousness.

"Those are some… um… unusually motivated women" She remarked playfully, unsure of what else to say on the matter. It was now Lawrence's turn to spin the bottle. Extremely thankful for the now lewd topic of conversation (As all games of Truth or Dare descended into, given enough time) he sent the bottle rapidly rotating. As if by magic, the bottle came to rest pointing squarely at the onesie wearing support. Or rather, because of magic, it did so. A lot of Summoners assumed due to their inability to cast and use magic within the walls of the Institute, by way of the Petricite brickwork and various enchantments on the building, that even the most basic of spells were nullified. This wasn't true however. The magic dampening aura the strange stone-like material possessed would snuff the heat right out of a firewall, but simple and small spells like for example the use of telekinesis to stop a spinning bottle were completely unaffected.

Soraka sank slightly, not kneeling quite so straight, butterflies fluttering about in her stomach as the mild anxiety of being asked a question set in. "Truth" She decided quickly, fearing dares to be much more humiliating than anything she might be asked.

"Ok Soraka, what about you? What is your body count?" The Summoner asked, prompting an approving nod from both of his friends, eager to hear her answer. Soraka looked at him dumbfounded, relief washing over her as she realised she actually didn't have an answer for this one.

"Why would I know that, isn't it your kind of thing as Summoners to keep track of such statistics? Besides, I doubt it's more than a few thousand." Soraka admitted with a sheepish smirk upon her face. The men felt hot, but a little confused. What did she mean they should know? And what did she mean a few thousand? Suddenly Lawrence sighed, realising the confusion that had occured.

"I meant slept with, people you've had sex with, not your kill count in game." Lawrence informed her, a light hearted chuckle roused from the other men as her naivety was once again emphasized. Soraka blushed deeply once more, her crimson cheeks in stark contrast with her snow white onesie. She felt an unpleasant heat throughout her body, a wash of hot shame at being asked such a thing. She didn't know what to say. She fiddled with her Star Guardian emblem on her chest, refusing to make eye contact with any of the men as she considered her response. She didn't want to lie to them and spoil the fun of the game she was enjoying up until this point, but she didn't want to tell them the complete truth either. She steeled herself as she looked up at the men and relayed her answer to them.

"I've not had any sexual relations with men here at the Institute" She admittedly quietly, secretly impressed with how she'd managed to skirt around the truth of the matter: she'd not had sexual relations with anyone.

"Any women then?" Lawrence shot back wittily, causing further embarrassment to the already flustered woman. She shooed his question away with her hand, shaking her head no as she eagerly looked at Douglas to take his turn so that the attention could be taken off of her.

Douglas placed his hand on the bottle, and noticed Lawrence nodding towards Soraka and shooting him a wink just before he spun it. He was unsure as to what his friend was getting at, till the bottle once again pointed towards the embarrassed support. Her heart sank as she watched the bottle come to a stop at her feet once more, dreading the next question.

"T-truth" She managed timidly, looking at Douglas fearfully. Douglas however was a little more tactful than his peers and decided to tone the lewdness down just a touch, not wanting to scare her off just yet.

"Which one of us here would you want to kiss more, if you had to choose one of us?" He asked confidently, trying to emphasise that such a question was not out of the realms of normality for a game such as this. Soraka still felt her chest beating in her chest, but was relieved at the less overtly sexual topic choice. She looked shyly at the men before her, each of which sat up straighter and struck a pose, trying to make themselves as attractive as possible. She studied their faces as closely as she could manage before inevitably looking away in embarrassment, feeling pressured to answer to keep the game rolling.

"I suppose it would be Jack… If I had to choose, of course!" She added hurriedly, not wanting to give the impression that she fancied him or anything of that nature. The decision was in fact a completely arbitrary choice as all three men were decently attractive. Jack of course blushed slightly and proceeded to jokingly tease his friends who shrugged him off with laughs of their own.

The game continued, and the bottle seemed to keep landing on Soraka, being asked similarly tame but teasing questions that made her flustered and a little uncomfortable. Things like which Champion she thought was the prettiest, which Champion she'd most like to date, whether she'd ever had a crush on a Summoner, which Champion she thought 'put out' the most etc. etc. Eventually, as the bottle stopped pointing towards her once more, she decided she'd try and avoid further embarrassment.

"Dare!" She announced confidently, relieved to not be answering another distressing question about this preference or that. Lawrence smirked, raising an eyebrow at the woman's decision. Soraka immediately felt her stomach twist itself into knots, fearing what he had planned.

"I dare you to kiss Jack" He remarked, getting an appreciative wink from his friend before he turned back to face the Celestial.

"Only if you want to of course" Jack added, fearing if the support felt too pressured she might not do it. It would seem he was in luck however, as the woman leaned over to her left, her face a foot or so from his. Her face was practically glowing red, unable to make eye contact with him. She didn't know if it was the thrill of making new friends, or the alcohol in her bloodstream, but she was willing to get this dare over and done with, on one condition.

"C-could you uh, not tell anyone I did this? Please?" She added, excited to be doing something a bit risque but not wanting her Champion friends to find out. A murmur of agreement sounded out from the men, watching her every moment with absolute focus and disbelief. She looked back to Jack, who was himself grinning nervously in similar disbelief. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, pursing her lips.

She pressed her lips against his, lingering there for half a moment before retreating back a few inches. She paused, pondering the feeling. His lips were warm and soft, much like she had expected. Something she didn't expect however was the thrill she felt at such scandalous activities. Spurred on by that feeling, she leaned forward once more, holding her lips against his for a little longer this time. The kiss continued, with Jack holding her arm gently to support her as he noticed her arms tremble a little, supporting herself in an awkward kneeling position. After what amounted to a little more than a few pecks, Soraka leaned back kneeling once more opposite Lawrence. She felt a strange heat in her stomach and chest, and found herself licking her lips slightly which she stopped as soon as she realised she was doing it. That heat soon returned to her face however as she noticed the loose fitting fabric of Jack's shorts had gotten a little tighter around his crotch, clearly having gotten excited by her kissing. Soraka experienced second hand embarrassment on behalf of the poor man, though he himself seemed rather proud as opposed to embarrassed. Try as she might not to look, she couldn't help herself and she found her eyes constantly wandering down to his crotch.

The game continued, and for once the bottle did not land on Soraka, instead pointing squarely at Lawrence. Much like their onesie wearing guest, he opted for a dare, Jack giving him a reassuring nod as he planned to repay his friend for the previous dare.

"Lawrence, I dare you to show Soraka how to kiss someone properly" Jack announced, getting a sly thumbs up from Douglas who by now could tell what direction the game was heading. Soraka blushed, looking from Lawrence back to Jack.

"Was… was I really that bad?" Soraka inquired quietly, feeling quite bashful and self conscious, suspecting that perhaps her kissing wasn't as skillful as the men's usual kissing partners.

"No you were fine, but Lawrence here is an expert, or so he keeps bloody bragging" Jack added, trying to quell her worries and growing desperate to try and heat up the exchange due to the tent he was pitching in his pyjama bottoms. Lawrence nodded proudly in agreement, Douglas waving his boastful claims off with indifference. Soraka gulped, nodding slightly, giving Lawrence permission to lean over and show her how it was done. After all, it was just kissing, this was far from inappropriate conduct, right?

Lawrence shuffled forward, careful not to send the bottle flying, ang gingerly held Soraka's face in one hand. His gentle but firm grip sent a jolt of anxiety through her inexperienced body, her heart fluttering in her chest as her gaze settled firmly on his rapidly approaching lips. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers. He was confident in his movements, pressing firmly against her, parting her lips slightly as he angled his head and moved his lips. Soraka opened her eyes wide as she felt the tip of his tongue move against her own. She retracted her tongue for a moment, worrying that perhaps he was trying to correct her, but as his tongue probed further between her lips and into her mouth, she realised what was expected of her. Timidly, she moved her tongue forward until it was touching his. Delighted to find her growing more confident, Lawrence pushed his luck. He moved his hand to the back of her head, appreciating the luxurious softness of her hair as he deepened the kiss, moving his tongue eagerly against hers.

The kiss progressed for a few moments, Soraka getting the hang of the swirling gentle movements of their tongues against one another, reminding her of a ballroom dance. She closed her eyes once more, focusing on the taste and the sensation of the kiss, experiencing a curious growing heat between her thighs that kept her wanting more. Eventually, satisfied she had got the hang of it, and conscious of not hogging the woman all to himself, Lawrence broke the kiss. Soraka's mouth was left open, her tongue partially out of her mouth as she opened her eyes and realised he'd moved away causing an onslaught of embarrassment. She looked between the men, all of which were looking at her with hungry eyes, all with the same telltale bulge in their laps. Soraka sought to break the tension.

"W-was that better?" She asked shyly, self consciously rubbing the sleeve of her onesie against her lips. The men nodded in agreement, Lawrence wasting no time in spinning the bottle once more. Though, the bottle did not spin so much as it rotated once before coming to an abrupt halt, pointing directly at Soraka. She might have suspected foul play was afoot, but the curious heated feeling she was experiencing and the tension in the room was simultaneously making her nervous and eager to see where the night would take them.

"D-dare" She uttered, caught off guard by her own choice, slightly ashamed of how quick she was to decide. Lawrence opened his mouth to speak, but Douglas beat him to the punch.

"I dare you to show us your breasts." He interjected, lust in his eyes as he wondered what lay beneath her Star Guardian emblem. Soraka's eyes widened, caught off guard by the sudden and clearly premeditated request. The hunger in the men's eyes had intensified, all three of them leaning forward and unapologetically running their eyes all over her body. Soraka knew she could and probably should refuse, what would her friends think of her if word got out she had shown her bosom to some Summoners? She found her hand fiddling with the gem upon her chest, her fingers toying with the zip that lay beneath.

"This doesn't… don't tell a-anyone I… I mean…" She staggered over her words, hot shame building in her face and chest, unable to believe what she was about to do. The men nodded once more, beginning to get a little frustrated at having to reassure her so often when they were so pent up. Soraka, unwilling to look at any of them as she performed such an embarrassing action, looked away as she slowly moved the zipper down her chest. She moved slowly and sensually, not to tease but instead due to the inner conflict she was experiencing about whether she should or not. The zip was guided just below her cleavage, where it stopped and she let go, putting her hands to her sides timidly. Although the zipper was down, her breasts were still largely hidden beneath the fabric, only the cleavage of her pale breasts visible through the gap in her onesie. Douglas sidled up next to her, eager to lend a helping hand. He reached over to her onesie, causing Soraka to screw her eyes shut tight as she felt him peel back the cloth. Her breasts were now fully on show, two ample pale orbs with equally ghostly pale nipples. Soraka kept her eyes screwed shut tight, desperate for the dare to come to an end so she could hide her modesty once more.

Soraka gasped as she felt a hand grip her breast, squeezing it firmly which sent a wave of uncertain pleasure through her slender frame. She opened her eyes, finding Douglas just a few inches from her face, his hand continuing to grope her roughly. Her lips quivered and a small moan escaped her lips as her wide eyes searched his face. He leaned forward slightly, his lips moving towards hers, and Soraka nervously did the same as she parted her lips slightly. Douglas was quick to turn the kiss passionate, his tongue slipping between her lips as soon as they met, pinching her nipple slightly causing her to whimper into the kiss. Realising the game had run its course, the other two men got up and moved closer to the action, deciding how best to proceed.

The exchange of saliva, though passionate and aggressive, did not last long. A strand of saliva connected their lips as Douglas moved away, instead placing his lips gently albeit hungrily around one of her nipples. Soraka shivered as she felt his tongue meet her sensitive bud, opening her mouth to moan only to find her lips met by Jack's who had leaned in from the otherside. He was eager to kiss her properly, his tongue messily lapping against hers as Douglas continued his assault on her breast. Lawrence positioned himself behind the support, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, his fingers moving up and down her hips as he less than subtly began to grind himself against her back and ass. Soraka, although overwhelmed from the sudden attention from all angles, opted to remain passive and allow such things to be done to her. As embarrassing and wrong as it felt, the heat between her thighs and the thumping of her heart in her chest spurred her on, swirling her tongue hesitantly around in Jack's mouth.

The kissing and sucking continued, massaging her breasts, neck and waist with their hands and tongues. Lawrence leaned forward behind and moved her onesie to the side so he could gently bite her neck and shoulders, leaving small red marks across her soft delicate skin. As Douglas continued to eagerly suck and nibble at her nipples, with his free hand he fumbled slightly with her zip. Soraka moved her hand to his, holding it steady, unsure as to whether or not she was Ok with what he was proposing. Slowly and gently, Douglas began to move his hand down, dragging the zip with it. He was eager, but unwilling to do anything she did not want to do, ultimately he liked the timid support and did not wish to cause discomfort. She gripped his wrist firm at first, but as the zip travelled down past her navel, her grip loosened and she let go, giving him permission to proceed.

The zipper was completely undone, stopping just between her thighs, her onesie now completely open. The healer tensed up as she felt Douglas' hand move beneath the fabric, between her thighs, towards the damp heat she harboured. She broke the kiss with Jack, her body going rigid as she loudly gasped, feeling the man's fingertips contact her sensitive labia. Douglas could feel how wet she was instantly, tracing his fingers up along her sticky entrance until they met her clit. His delicate contact with her love button caused her to spasm slightly, her thighs twitching and an involuntary moan escaping the woman's mouth. The men grinned at one another, her moans of pleasure just as angelic and sweet as they had always imagined, opting to not kiss her as Douglas continued so that they could enjoy her cute noises. Instead, Jack latched onto her breast with his lips and began to tenderly suckle, as Lawrence reached around and groped her other boob.

Douglas rubbed his fingertips around her clitoris, the woman's cheeks burning hot with the embarrassing pleasure it caused, trying to stifle the shameful noises of lust that she continued to produce. This attempt to stop her noises by forcing her lips together, only succeeded in causing a muffled whimper from her throat everytime Douglas moved his fingertips just a little bit faster. Eager to push the support over the edge, Douglas moved his fingers down once again against her labia, parting them gently as his fingers moved inside of her. He was amazed at her warmth, as if his fingers were venturing into a freshly baked pie, pushing further into her hot wet hole.

In an attempt to catch her off guard, he stopped his slow movements in favour of an aggressive thrust into her tight pussy, his fingers moving up to the knuckles inside of her. Soraka tried and failed to stifle a moan, this experience entirely new to her, never having so much as fingered herself before. The men smirked at her adorable attempts to silence her pleasure, and Douglas moved his fingers around roughly against her tight walls. Only a few seconds later and Soraka felt a curious tension rising up suddenly in her body, releasing all at once like a dam bursting as she climaxed, her primal high pitched moans only serving to spur on the already heightened excitement the men felt. Douglas felt her warm juices dripping down her hand, marvelling at how soaked his fingers were as he pulled his hand out from under her onesie. Curiously, he licked his fingers, practically drooling the instant the delightfully sweet flavour of the Celestial's heavenly nectar met his tongue.

"Fuck, she tastes amazing!" He announced, having never tasted someone so sweet before. Soraka struggled to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling harshly as she came down from her first ever orgasm, thoroughly embarrassed by the Summoner's words. Jack, needing to validate such a claim for himself, stopped suckling on her teat and moved his hands beneath her thighs, roughly fingering her to get his digits nice and slick with her lust. He quickly brought them up to his mouth, moaning against his tongue as her delicious exotic taste. Soraka couldn't help but feel ashamed at herself, allowing herself to be sampled like a buffet, a little voice in the back of her mind wondering if what they were claiming was true.

She didn't need to wait long to find out, as Douglas aggressively kissed her once more, the sweet taste of her mess lingering upon her tongue. Her own lewd flavour made her crimson cheeks burn hotter still, shamefully fuelling the heat between her thighs that refused to die down despite being made to orgasm. As she focused on the oral stimulation, she was scarcely aware of Jack moving her hand beneath the fabric of his pyjamas, her startled fingertips contacting his rigid shaft. Her hand froze, unsure of what was expected of her. Jack guided her fingers around his shaft, twitching thankfully at finally receiving some attention. He gripped her wrist gently, maneuvering her hand up and down his shaft, slowly rubbing him off.

Lawrence too was eager to feel some attention, slipping his pyjama bottoms off slightly to reveal his hard cock, rubbing it eagerly between the woman's ass and up against her back. Soraka nervously continued the hand motions as she stroked Jack's cock, conscious of the slight damp of precum she felt every time she neared his tip. No longer just satisfied by roughly making out with the celestial, he broke the kiss and got to his feet, the bulge in his pants just inches from her overwhelmed face. Wordlessly, he pulled down his pyjama bottoms, his erect member stood intimidatingly before her. She looked up at him anxiously, unsure of how to proceed but fairly sure of what he wanted. She timidly leaned forward, her wrist still moving up and down diligently, as she pressed her lips against the tip of his cock. Just as she brought the tip of her tongue up against his head, Soraka felt a curious damp heat against her lower back, leaking steadily down between her ass as Lawrence came from roughly grinding himself against her soft body.

Soraka's eyes widened, suddenly conscious of the mess surely coating the back of her onesie. She went to turn her head to look over her shoulder at the man behind, but Douglas gently grabbed the back of her head, holding her face towards his cock. He moved his cock against her lips once again, and applying encouraging pressure against the back of her head, Soraka gingerly took the man into her mouth. She felt his soft warm head rubbing against her tongue, his curious salty precum dripping steadily into her mouth. She held his cock there for a moment, hesitant to do anything wrong, caught off guard by Lawrence reaching around and rubbing her clit with his fingers. Growing bolder, thanks in part to Lawrence plunging his fingers into her tight pussy causing her thoughts to cloud over with lust once more, she began slowly licking and lapping at the cock in her mouth.

It wasn't the best blowjob Douglas had ever had, she barely moved her head at all, opting instead to tenderly massage his head with her tongue. However, the thrill of having such an exotic and beautiful Champion lapping at his cock was more than enough pleasure for the meantime. As her licking and stroking continued, she quivered and moaned onto the cock as the fingering she was receiving grew rougher; Lawrence trying to source more cute noises from the horned woman. Distracted by being roughly finger-fucked, Soraka scarcely noticed that Jack's cock was twitching and pulsing in her hand. She only realised the man had come when she felt his hot warm roped being shot up along her wrist, soaking quickly into the fabric of her onesie. She gripped onto his sensitive cock tight as she was vigorously brought to orgasm once more, moving her head slightly as she shuddered and moaned, adding to Douglas' pleasure. Not long after she had finished quivering and whimpering, Lawrence unrelentless in his wet schlicking between her thighs, she found the member in her mouth begin to pulse and surge.

Soraka closed her eyes, her eyes watering slightly from the overstimulation to her sensitive walls, as the man occupying her mouth flooded it with his thick cream. He pulled out quickly, splashing her breasts with his seed as it dripped messily from her lips. She struggled not to swallow, instead spluttering slightly as the mess leaked down onto her breasts. The men grinned at her, Lawrence stopping his passionate fingering, allowing the girl a breather. Soraka knelt panting and a mess, feeling sufficiently guilty at having partaken in such explicit carnal activities. Douglas grinned down at her, holding a hand out and helping her onto shaky legs. She didn't know what to say as she wobbled there, Jack helping to support her as she seemed as if she might topple over.

"Alright, we've got you nice and warmed up now I'd say!" Jack announced, some slight laughter and agreement from the other two men. "Ready for the real fun?" Douglas inquired, all three men already stroking their cocks to maintain their erections. Soraka's eyes widened, having assumed that they were done. They wanted to go all the way with her, and as much as the prospect frightened her, she was more turned on than she had ever been in her life, and after a taste of the more explicit activities man had to offer, she was hungry for more. Not wanting to seem overly enthusiastic and be labelled a slut however, she spoke softly and politely.

"Please c-could I take my Pyjamas off first? Y-you'll ruin them if they get much more mess on them" She requested timidly, conscious of the wetness on her sleeve and up her back, as well as the embarrassingly large damp patch between her legs. The men nodded, apologising half heartedly for dirtying her sleepwear, more interested in seeing the healer completely nude. Soraka began to take her clothes off, looking at the floor sheepishly to avoid the men ogling her. The onesie was around her thighs when she stopped. She had always been self conscious about her less than usual legs, assuming most people found them to be grotesque but were too polite to say so. She looked up at the Summoners, and to her surprise their eyes were fixed on her cum glazed breasts, and her practically dripping pussy. Reaffirmed of their attraction towards her, she continued taking her onesie off and stood before them completely naked.

Douglas grabbed one of the tables and moved it next to her, encouraging the emerald eyed woman to lie across it on her stomach. She watched as Lawrence moved around behind her, kneeling down between her thighs. Before she could ask what he was doing, she felt his tongue plunge it's way between her lips into her sticky drenched cunt. She gasped loudly, causing a chuckle from the other two men as he greedily lapped up her juices.

"So sensitive, you have done this kind of thing before, right?" Jack asked, playfully teasing the woman who blushed hard as he took up position in front of her. She looked up at him with one eye closed from the pleasure the man eating her out was causing her, struggling to keep her composure. She considered telling him she had, thinking that might impress the men. But despite her desire, she couldn't bring herself to lie, even now. Instead she opened her mouth diligently with her tongue hanging out, awaiting his cock. He didn't need a better invitation than that, quickly slipping his cock into her mouth. Soraka's eyes watered at once as his cock pushed further into her mouth than Douglas had, struggling not to gag. Seeing this, Jack apologised and reigned in his eagerness, using her mouth much more slowly than before and making sure not to get too deep. Lawrence however could not get enough of the girl's taste, sealing his lips around hers and licking up every sweet drop of lust he could.

Soon enough she found her hand guided once again to a thick shaft, though this time it was Douglas' cock, already slick with precum and her own saliva. She began jerking him off eagerly, wanting to satisfy them all as Lawrence slowly got rougher and deeper in his thrusts of the woman's throat. The healer struggled slightly, her thighs twitching from the exploratory tongue inside of her, as she attempted to relax her throat and allow the cock deeper inside of her. After a few minutes of fucking her mouth, Jack was able to push his tip into her throat slightly, Soraka struggling not to wince as she grew accustomed to the new sensation. By now the man between her thighs had turned his attention to her clit, causing her to shudder and shake the table as her muffled moans filled the room once more. Jack gripped her horn to help hold her still, such rough handling being enough to push her over the edge. She came hard, quivering and squirming as she squirted messy juices into Jack's awaiting mouth, Lawrence struggling to keep his dick between her lips.

Jack licked his lips clean, standing up and flopping his shaft atop her ass eagerly. Soraka felt renewed heat between her thighs, desperate for more pleasure, drowning out any nerves she felt about it being her first time. She had loved the way their fingers had felt inside of her, and his tongue, and now she was eager to try something bigger. She took the cock out of her mouth, stroking it with her free hand as she shamefully opened her mouth to speak.

"Please p-put it in…" She pleaded quietly, a desperate sultry tone to her voice that made all the men grin with lust. Jack, however depserate he was to fuck her, opted for further teasing however. After all, how often was it you had a Celestial begging for your cock. He rubbed his tip against her drenched entrance, moving it between her lips but not pushing it inside. The stimulation and teasing motion caused Soraka to whimper helplessly, a sweet desperate high pitched noise that was like music to their ears. After a few more seconds of rubbing and subsequent embarrassment for the healer, he pushed inside of her. She immediately threw her head back in shock, her tight walls stretched out as the man pushed his way inside of her.

"MMmmm-ohhh…" She moaned out, drooling a little from the pleasure quite literally filling her up. The man pushed further inside her, amazed at how tight she was compared to other women he'd fucked. He noticed a few small droplets of blood on his shaft as he pulled out of the quivering woman.

"No way, I broke your hymen? You were a complete virgin this entire time?" Jack practically shouted in disbelief. The men raised a curious eyebrow, and sure enough noticed the small touch of crimson. Jack was beaming with pride, holding her waist as he pushed his cock deep back into her, making her moan helplessly as he stretched her out once more. Wishing to quell her embarrassment and move on, she eagerly began sucking Lawrence's cock once more, bobbing her head back and forth as she held her eyes firmly shut as if to hide her bashfulness at the revelation.

"Wow, I've taken a Celestial's virginity, holy shit!" Jack continued excitedly, the other men rolling their eyes, Lawrence gripping her horn roughly as he began to thrust in and out of her mouth once more.

"For fuck sake, he's never going to stop bragging about that" Douglas complained to Lawrence, who laughed and shook his head, knowing it to be true. Soraka wished the floor would open up and swallow her, intensifying her wrist movements and rubbing her tongue desperately against the man's shaft as she focused on giving pleasure rather than the conversation taking place. After a while it seemed to work, both men at opposite ends of her starting to moan and grunt slightly from the pleasure they were receiving.

Lawrence gripped her horn roughly, and beginning to feel himself get close, all thoughts about taking it slow with the inexperienced Champion left his mind. He started thrusting further and further into her throat, causing her eyes to water uncontrollably as she struggled to accommodate him. Drool and precum began dripping messily from her lips as he held her still, fucking her throat with increasing speed and depth. Soon enough, the man was thrusting deep enough into her throat that it would noticeably bulge, her tongue forced against his balls. All the while Jack was pounding himself into her tight wet pussy, her legs locked around his waist to stop herself moving around too much and risk falling off the table. Soraka felt the man's cock pulse against her tongue, signalling his climax. She expected him to pull out, but instead he pulled roughly on her horn, forcing his cock up to the hilt into her throat. Tears streamed from her watery eyes as she screwed them shut, the man's thick shaft twitching as hot thick ropes were shot directly into her throat. Helplessly she swallowed his substantial load, desperate to breathe again, and thankful when he did pull out a few moments later.

Thick saliva strands clung to her lips and his cock, Soraka gasping and spluttering slightly as she recovered from the throat fucking, moaning between breaths as Jack continued to fuck her hard. No sooner had she swallowed the last of the Summoner's mess, than Douglas took position in front of her face. He stroked her horn slightly, allowing her a moment to recover.

"Ready to go again, Star Child?" He teased, his cock barely an inch from her lips. She nodded slightly, reaching out for Lawrence's cock with her hand to start stroking once more as Douglas moved his member into her mouth. Now that he knew she could take a throat fucking, he was much rougher than he had been last time, stuffing himself into her mouth recklessly. Meanwhile Soraka felt herself climaxing from the thick cock pressing up inside of her, and her tight walls clamped down on his cock. The tight trembling walls of her pussy were enough to send Jack over the edge, as he too climaxed, shooting rope after rope of stringy hot mess inside of her. He pulled out, a thick mix of both of their juices leaking steadily from her entry, down her thighs and onto the floor below. Lawrence and Jack teased her relentlessly as they recovered their stamina, marvelling at how much more attractive she was stuffed full of cum, each subsequent teasing comment making Soraka blush harder and harder.

Soon enough Lawrence was hard again, but rather than use her pussy to satisfy himself, after all Jack had already claimed being her first time, he wanted to claim something of his own.

"Hey Douglas, let's flip her over, I want to try out her heavenly ass." He exclaimed, gripping her waist ready to turn her over. Douglas pulled out of her throat, and after a moment of coughing and heavy breathing, Soraka propper herself up and looked over her shoulder at him.

"You want to use my what?" She questioned nervously, not sure such a thing was commonplace. She felt hot shame wash over her once more as Douglas began to speak.

"Relax, it's just as pleasurable as your pussy, you'll love it" He explained, stroking her sensitive horn as his cock dripped with precum and her thick messy strands of saliva. She pursed her lips, pondering if she should. If she'd done everything so far, then what was one more thing…

"O-ok" She muttered quietly, butterflies in her stomach as the men flipped her over onto her back. As soon as Lawrence was positioned between her legs, however, her nerve failed her and she quickly added: "B-but be gentle p-please"

With her head now hanging off of the edge of the table upside down, she opened her mouth for Douglas' cock once more, hoping to focus on that instead of the man preparing to use her ass. He slipped his messy slick cock easily back into her mouth, pushing far deeper into her throat than he was previously able in this new position. Her eyes started to water once more, precum and saliva dripping down her face and into her hair which hung messily off of the table below her. She would have gasped were it not for the cock occupying her throat, as she felt slick fingers probing and subsequently sliding into her tight ass. She arched her back and muffled a moan as the fingers moved deeper still, stretching her ass out. The man marvelled at how easily her ass accommodated his digits, joking that she must finger her ass more than she does her pussy. Of course this wasn't true, such an idea never having even occurred to the mild mannered motherly figure, though with how much she was squirming from the man's fingers alone, she certainly might try it in the future…

A minute or so later, Lawrence was satisfied that she was warmed up enough to take his cock, pushing the tip enthusiastically against her tight entry. Soraka moaned noisily onto the cock, desperate to feel his thick member stretching her out, pushing up into her insides. Sure enough, her ass stretched out as he pushed his head inside, her tight walls clamping down on his shaft as she arched her back one more in ecstasy. He was slow to push deeper, despite his eagerness, conscious of the woman's comfort. He thrust deeper and deeper still until her pillowy ass cheeks were pressed firmly against his crotch, having bottomed out inside of her. Soraka came messily, her juices showering against the man several inches deep in her ass, the inherent taboo of such an act driving Soraka crazy with lust. She locked her legs firmly around him, Douglas fucking her throat harder still as she writhered and quivered.

A couple of minutes later and the man in her throat felt himself getting close. He pulled out of her throat, the woman immediately letting loose heavy pants of pleasure every time Lawrence thrust deep into her hot ass, an audible clap every time her ass contacted his waist. Douglas moved forward, roughly sandwiching his cock between her soft breasts, beggining to fuck her cleavage. It didn't take long at all, from the warmth and softness of her breasts, and the exceptional lube of her thick messy saliva, for Douglas to messily unload a thick hot load all across her chest and stomach. He pulled out from between her breasts, putting his cum dripping cock into her awaiting drooling mouth so that she could lick him clean, which she eagerly did, beginning to crave the peculiar salty taste of semen.

Satisfied that she had cleaned him up, he pulled out of her mouth and sat down in a nearby chair, satisfied to watch the rough fucking she was receiving. Jack, however, was not done with the goddess just yet.

"Lawrence, stop fucking her for a minute, let's hold her up and use both her holes." He suggested, his friend grinning widely at such an idea. He slowly pulled half way out of her ass, causing the support to shudder and arch her back.

"I dunno man, I don't think she's up to it" He teased, a resultant whimper escaping the lustful woman's lips.

"Please…" She whined, ashamed of how desperate she was to feel both her holes filled. Jack smirked, enjoying the Celestial's desperation.

"Please, what?" He asked, reaching down and rubbing her clit slightly with his fingertips. Soraka moaned and squirmed, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Please f… mm… please put in me" She pleaded pitifully, her hips moving from side to side, desperate to feel their cocks pounding away inside of her.

The men laughed, satisfied with being able to tease such a previously prudish Champion so effectively. Even when she was moaning for cock, her cadence and tone was as sweet and adorable as ever. The men helped her up off of the table, and before her shaky legs could have the chance to properly support her, Jack scooped her up with his arms under her knees. Lawrence moved behind her and quickly helped, sandwiching the woman between them both, her legs practically resting atop the Summoner's shoulders.

She moaned out loudly, practically screaming in pleasure as Jack slipped his hard cock back into her pussy, coming slightly from the sensation alone. From this position he was able to get deeper than before, the head of his cock pressing firmly against her cervix, causing her to shudder and drool from the rough, almost painful yet pleasure filled sensation. Lawrence used his hand to guide his cock back into her ass, happy to feel her tight hot walls clamping down on his cock once more. The two men fucked her between them both, pumping in and out of her holes like pistons, Soraka drooling and howling with pleasure as her ejactulate dripped audibly onto the wooden floor below as she came repeatedly and messily from the combined stimuli. Her whole body felt hot, she felt like she might faint, drooling as she gripped Jack's hair roughly just to try and stay upright. Several more minutes of wet sloppy fucking and both men had pumped her holes full of their thick creamy cum, both her womb and her ass filled to the brim with their hot lust.

Gently, exhausted themselves, they helped her down where she promptly collapsed to her knees on the floor, in a puddle of her own juices. The exhausted Star Guardian looked up at the satisfied men who could scarcely stand up straight themselves, tuckered out from so many orgasms and having to hold her up for so long. She grinned, despite her embarrassment at being literally coated in their sticky mess. After all, she was a support both in the League and around Runeterra. It was her job to look after others, and it would seem from their satisfied smug expressions, that she had done an excellent job tonight. The men helped her to her hooves and couldn't stop thanking her, amazed by her willingness to perform such acts. Soraka waved off their praise and compliments, beginning to feel self conscious again, assuring them that it was her pleasure and thanking them for letting her experience something new.

She watched as the men got dressed, and holding her own mess drenched onesie up, the thought of walking back through the lobby to the dressing room filled her with dread. Even if it was late, there were always a few Summoners or champions drinking or studying stats, and she certainly didn't want to be seen wearing this. Douglas however had a solution for the poor woman, draping a thick leather coat after she had put her onesie back on.

"There, will hide most of the stains, at least until you get back into a changing room" He assured, the other men giving her a supporting thumbs up, offering to walk behind either side of her to limit people's view further until she was safely in the privacy of the changing room. She blushed, flattered by the men's kindness, thankful for the coat. They moved towards the teleporter, ready to turn in for the night, each one of them certain to get a good night's sleep.

"Think you'll be attending any more of our parties?" Jack teased, prompting a chuckle from the group. Soraka, despite her rosy cheeks, nodded eagerly.

"Had I know they were this fun, I'd have attended them sooner" She admitted shyly, causing smug smirks from all the men. Just as they entered the teleporter's alcove, Douglas spotted something in the now dimly lit lounge. There was a lone cocktail glass sat on a table next to the one Soraka had been lying across. He was almost certain they'd put all the glassware away long before the fun started, and as he watched he noticed the straw move slightly. Realising what or rather who he was looking at, he shot a playful wink into the room and the glass rose in response, in a 'cheers' gesture.

He turned back to the group and said the word "lobby" aloud, opting to not inform Soraka of his discovery lest she not agree to further parties, of which the men were already planning in their heads. They escorted Soraka across the thankfully near empty lobby, waving goodbye to her as she disappeared into the changing room, handing Douglas his coat before closing the door. The trio walked out of the institute down the stone stairs, and despite Douglas' insistence, his friends refused to believe what he had seen. Fucking one female Champion was an achievement enough, there was no way another had enjoyed the entire thing too...


End file.
